Thyodor
thumb|274pxPère de Wylfred abattu défendre un camarade dans la bataille. L'héroïsme qui lui a coûté sa vie lui a valu une place parmi l'Einherjar de Lenneth. Profil Japon: セオドール Seodo-RU Sexe: Masculin Âge: Inconnu Titre: Einherjar, Père Classe: Guerrier Taille: Inconnu Poids: Unknown Homeland Unknown Apparaît dans: Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Les voix des acteurs 20px-japonais Yasuhiro Mamiya Personnalité Thyodor C'est le genre et mari aimant pour Margot et père de Wylfred et Elsie. Malgré Wylfred avoir fait des choix terribles dans sa vie, Thyodor encourage l'enfant à continuer à vivre sa vie à sa juste valeur sans s'attarder sur la négativité. Historie Sept ans auparavant, Thyodor fut tué au combat alors qu'il tentait de protéger son ami Duwain lâche d'une attaque par un groupe d'ennemis . Une plume a été laissé comme indication que son âme a été prise par une valkyrie. Malheureusement, sans leur principale source de revenu de la famille s'appauvrit . Margot a été incapable de trouver du travail et Elsie sont morts de faim . Margot va alors fou de chagrin , son esprit revenir à un temps avant Wylfred est né. Wylfred jure alors de détruire la bataille Maiden pour se venger d'avoir gâché sa vie et quitte son foyer pour devenir un mercenaire . La plume qu'elle a laissé derrière son père est utilisé comme un instrument de sa vengeance. Au point culminant d'un scénario , Wylfred attaque le Maiden de bataille mais est contrecarrée par Thyodor dans une tentative de protéger la Valkyrie . Une bataille s'ensuit et Wylfred vainqueur de son père. Un remords Wylfred dit avec regret son père que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de le venger , mais a tué la personne qu'il voulait se venger de ses propres mains. Thyodor dit Wylfred de rentrer chez eux et de vivre le reste de sa vie. Ailyth fait son apparition , avertissant colère Wylfred des répercussions doit -il pas se conformer à ses conditions à l'alliance . Wylfred renonce à son accord et Ailyth évoque un sort pour réclamer son âme. Cependant, Thyodor pousse son fils sur le chemin et son âme est prise en place. La jeune fille de bataille prend alors l'épée contre Ailyth , exigeant son Einherjar sera retourné. Avant Lenneth fait un geste , la femme de démon met en garde contre la Valkyrie que l'action imprudente peut enflammer la guerre entre Nifleheim et Asgard , puis Ailyth prend nonchalamment son congé . On ne sait pas ce qui se passe à Thyodor après. Dans le 2ème tour de la Seraphic Gate , en dehors de son combat aux côtés de Lenneth , il participe à une scène comique avant la bataille susmentionné où il , Lockswell , Duwain et Heugoe convaincre Gwendal qu'il est près d'être un homme d'âge moyen . Combat Thyodor is a member of the Warrior class which gives him attack range of one panel (including diagonal panels) but differs from other warriors by having a movement range of four panels. His attacks are powerful multi-hit strikes that easily Faze its victim and can allow him to completely wipe out a character with a good set of equipment and at maximum HP. Attacks *'Unamed Attack 1' :Hits: 3 *'Unamed Attack 2' :Hits 7 :Effect: Cannot be blocked *'Unamed attack 3' :Hits: 1 Soul Crush Celestial Inferno Hits: 16 Effet: Ne peut pas être bloqué SkillsModifier initiale Protection des missiles hard Body magie de contrôle ResistancesModifier Poison: 100% Paralysie: 70% Pierre: 100% Silence: 0% Malédiction: 100% Gel: 70% Stun: 100% Faint: 99% Mort instantanée: 100% Recruitement Thyodor peut être contestée en tant que boss final en sacrifiant un total d'un personnage à la plume dans le chapitre 5. Il accompagnera Lenneth à la deuxième partie de la bataille. Dans le Seraphic Gate, il accompagnera Lenneth au sixième étage de la Seraphic Gate et ses statistiques augmenteront par l'achèvement du donjon de bonus jusqu'à dix fois. Divers Le profil Truthade de Duwain développe Thyodor altruisme en déclarant «que Thyodor était capable de tolérer Duwain comme un ami est un testament à quel point charitable son cœur était vraiment." Dans le Seraphic Gate, le nom de Thyodor fait plusieurs références à lui d'être le père de Wylfred. Il ya dix noms différents au total.